


Happy Birthday Lieutenant

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Corvus has an unusual birthday present for Gren.(it's a handjob on horseback)





	Happy Birthday Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back On My Bullshit.  
> Happy birthday Gren

“Got room for one more?”

Gren turned his mount, surprised at the voice from the greenery beside the road.

“Corvus! We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow!” he said, but none the less was pleased to see the scout. Gren’s mount shied as Corvus stepped onto the path, and he had to step out of it’s way, catching the mare’s rein.

“Things didn’t go as planned, I’m afraid. I’ll give the full report when we’re at camp, but we’ve lost ground.” He shook his head, and Gren rubbed his neck, ruffling his hair as he sighed.

“Alright. C’mon, we’ll ride double. Camp’s half an hour away.” Gren offered Corvus a hand, and Corvus gave him a crooked smile, taking it and heaving himself up behind his lieutenant. Corvus looped an arm around Gren’s waist. His hand settled low on Gren’s waist, but he brushed it off as their familiarity, nudging his mare into a fast walk to catch up with Amaya.

Corvus’s hands stayed low on his hips, despite the sway of their mount, and his breath was warm on Gren’s neck as he spoke, voice soft and right next to his ear.

“I heard it’s your birthday today.”

Nodding, Gren laughed. “Yeah, it’s today. You’ve got good timing, Amaya said I’m to keep my evening free since there’s been plans made.”

Corvus hummed, and so close to his ear it did funny things to him. He had a rich voice, and he was close against Gren’s back, a warm and solid weight. Was his hand that low before?

“How long is this ride?”

“It’s about half an ho _ouur Corvus –!"_  Gren yelped, as his companion slid his hand down under his pants, groping him firmly.  The mare shied again as Gren unintentionally lurched in the saddle. He could feel Corvus grin against his neck, his fingers wrapped around Gren’s cock and pumping him slowly inside his pants.

“Happy birthday, lieutenant.”

 _Oh fu-_ Gren sank his teeth into his bottom lip to keep the noises inside, as Corvus chuckled in his ear, making it impossible for Gren not to enjoy his voice, not to shiver as it washed over him. His hand had worked Gren quickly to full hardness, sweeping his thumb over the head of his cock as he worked his fist on the shaft, making Gren blush as he nipped the back of his neck.

“Careful with those noises, lieutenant, we’re getting close to the rest.” Corvus sounded amused, and Gren couldn’t help but push into his hand, bracing himself against the saddlehorn, trying to keep his grip on the reigns steady.  He panting, and Corvus had his other hand under Gren’s shirt, warm against his belly. He wasn’t going to last, not with Corvus’s clever fingers working him so expertly, mouth warm and wet on Gren’s neck.

“C-Corvus,” Gren gasped in warning, and the scout rubbed his stomach, roving higher to tweak his nipple as he kissed the side of Gren’s neck. His hand moved fast in his lieutenant’s pants, dragging choked off moans from him. Gren’s hand tightened on the pommel until his knuckles were white, and moaned wetly as he came in his pants, covering Corvus’s hand.

Corvus pumped him through his climax until Gren was shivering from it, then carefully withdrew his hand.

“Happy birthday,” he said again, sounding smug.


End file.
